


umbrella apologies

by octopodium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apologies, Crying, F/M, Rain, Umbrellas, based off the love square but angrier au on tumblr, so the concept isn't mine i just wanted to write something for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodium/pseuds/octopodium
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this, with a broken boy sitting on stone steps in the rain.





	umbrella apologies

**Author's Note:**

> umm hey this is a short thing i wrote because of the [love square but angrier au](https://chatalyst.tumblr.com/post/183097703346/i-absolutely-adore-ladyblargh-love-square-but) haha
> 
> so yeah take it

It wasn’t supposed to end like this, with a broken boy sitting on stone steps in the rain. His name was Adrien Agreste, but in the past couple of days, he wanted to be anybody else.

 

It didn’t make sense. Shouldn’t he be happy that they caught Hawkmoth? He was a villain, he’d been making Paris a mess for the past year or so.

 

And he and Ladybug had finally put a stop to his deeds. They’d found him, he’d cataclysmed the final akuma, and Hawkmoth’s identity had been revealed.

 

Chat Noir used to think he would be ready for anything, but what he wasn’t ready for was his dad to be standing where the supervillain had been just moments ago.

 

His dad may not have been the best at showing it, but Adrien always knew he’d _cared._ Now he wasn’t so sure.

 

So there he was, sitting on the granite steps leading up to the school in a strong rain, complete with the occasional gust of wind that tussled his hair and made him shiver.

 

He couldn’t tell where his tears stopped and the raindrops began.

 

___

 

Marinette wished she could be anywhere but here.

 

They’d defeated Hawkmoth, sure, but those moments when Chat started crying and dropped to the ground were something she never wanted to relive.

 

It was even worse when he ignored the flashing of his ring and detransformed in front of her. It was one thing to be in love with Chat. It was another to realize that he’s been the one person she couldn’t stand the entire time.

 

She didn’t stop Tikki when she detransformed her and rushed towards the small black kwami floating by Adrien’s head.

 

And there they were, no longer Chat Noir and Ladybug, but suddenly Adrien and Marinette.

 

She turned and ran home as fast as her legs could take her.

___

 

Three days later the blue haired girl clutched the strap of her bag and looked at the boy in the rain.

 

Adrien, who was also Chat, was sitting on the steps alone. One of his hands was tightened around his umbrella, but it wasn’t open. Marinette forgot hers at home and was going to get soaked, she was sure.

 

But right now, she felt that even though she didn’t like him, not one bit, Adrien needed her.

 

She took a deep breath and stepped into the rain.

 

She didn’t put any effort into being quiet, but if Adrien noticed her he didn’t show it. She slowly, slowly stepped down to where he was sitting. She stood there, looking over him for a second longer, before deciding to go for it and sat down beside him.

 

At first, Adrien didn’t seem to notice it was her. But as soon as he glanced to the side and caught sight of the two pigtails he knew so well he flinched and looked straight forward. He brought his hand up to scrub at his eyes, smearing tears across his cheeks.

 

“Go away, Marinette. I don’t need you making fun of me.”

 

And that was when something in Marinette’s chest snapped and crumbled. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to be partners, friends, maybe even lovers. Not… this.

 

“I won’t,” she tells him. And after a moment, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

The rain is loud around them, droplets falling and rolling off of their hair onto the ground. But they’re quiet, sitting there together. Marinette reaches out and gently takes Adrien’s hand in hers. Even though tears are still dripping from his eyes, he’s silent.

 

“I want you to know, it wasn’t me at the beginning of the year. I only wanted to help.” He takes the umbrella he’s still holding on to and opens it so it stops the rain from falling onto him. “It was all new to me, you know. Friends. School. It wasn’t in my intentions to hurt you.”

 

He tilted the umbrella so it shielded the bluenette from the rain too, and the thing in Marinette’s chest perked up, just a little. Some of the shattered pieces grew together, the whole still scattered but a little less so. She was going to fall in love all over again, wasn’t she?

 

“I know,” she starts, “that what I did was wrong. I didn’t let you explain that it was a mistake, and we all got to bear the brunt of it, I guess. So I’m sorry, Adrien. I’m sorry I ruined Chat for you, and I’m sorry I was so rude and unkind.”

 

Silence washes over the two teens like a damp blanket, warm but slightly uncomfortable.

 

She shifts her eyes to look at the blond and meets the green of his, looking back.

 

Both of them awkwardly maintain eye contact. Adrien is the first to break it, looking down at the ground before meeting her eyes again. “Do you want to start over?”

 

Marinette smiles at him, just a little. “Sure.”

 

“Okay,” says Adrien, clearing his throat. “Hey! I’m Adrien Agreste, and you are?” He tilts his head to the side, looking at the girl beside him. The bluenette lets out a weak giggle behind her hand.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s nice to meet you. Are you new here?”

 

“Yep!” Adrien pushes himself off the wet stairs and offers a hand to Marinette. She takes it. “I’m also Chat Noir, the guy in a latex catsuit saving Paris with my partner every couple days.”

 

“And I’m Ladybug,” keeps going Marinette. “The Parisian superhero in a red costume who saves civilians with her friend and partner every now and again.” She lets him pull her to her feet so she stands across from him, hands firmly clasped together.

 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Adrien presses a kiss to her fingers, and at that moment he is more Chat than Agreste.

 

“Same here.”

 

“I’m glad,” says Chat, “but it’s getting pretty wet, and I think I would feel better if I walked you home with my fantastic umbrella.”

 

“I would feel honored.”

 

And right there, they’re not Adrien and Marinette, the two high school students with an unexplained rivalry between them, nor are they Ladybug and Chat Noir, the two superheroes who constantly put themselves in danger to save Paris from villains. They’re just the green-eyed boy and the blue-haired girl, holding hands and grinning at each other in the rain.

 

___

 

As they walk down the path to Marinette’s house, a small man with a green kwami hovering by him watches the exchange.

 

“You chose well, master.” says the kwami.

 

The man looks again at the young couple, so dear to each other, and smiles. “Thank you, Wayzz. Those two were made for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! here's the rebloggable version if you want it [x](https://livwritesthings.tumblr.com/post/183224690579/au)


End file.
